NONE
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to effluent distribution systems and more particularly to an effluent distribution system that can be adjusted to conform to the curvature of a trench in which the effluent distribution system is placed.
2. Background Art
Waste water and sewage disposal systems are designed to disperse waste water and/or effluent discharged from a waste water storage system or septic tank into an adsorption field. The effluent discharged from the septic tank is conventionally directed first into an effluent distribution box which then divides the flow of the effluent into separate quantities, each of which is passed through separate discharge pipes. The effluent is then discharged into the ground through perforations contained in the discharge piping. The perforated piping is preferably placed within trenches dug into the ground for this discharge. Typically, these trenches are partially filled with stone to permit better distribution of the effluent.
Recently this perforated piping system has sometimes been replaced by a series of molded plastic leaching chambers, sometimes referred to as leaching conduits. An example of this system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,661. These leaching chambers are conventionally formed in the shape of inverted troughs, the sides of which contain slots through which the effluent is discharged into the trenches in which the leaching chambers are placed. Generally these chambers have open bottoms and sloped sides to assist in the distribution of the effluent. These chambers also each have open ends adapted to be locked together with other leaching chambers. Thus, one end of each chamber generally includes an overlap joint which is latched into a cooperating joint of an adjacent chamber. For economy of manufacture and distribution, typically each of these chambers are identical in shape and thus can be stacked together for shipment.
Many modifications have been made to these leaching chamber systems to permit easy attachment and to enhance the drainage from these chambers as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,041, 5,087,151, 5,156,488, 5,336,017, 5,401,116, 5,441,363, 5,498,104, 5,511,903, 5,556,231 and 5,839,844.
Typically, these chambers are joined end to end in an essentially straight line down the length of the trench using the overlap joints. Effluent pumped into these chambers is designed to flow from one chamber to the next chamber by gravity, necessitating careful placement of the chambers within the ground so that each successive chamber is slightly lower in the ground than the preceding chamber. This arrangement necessitates careful excavation of the trench, which is made more difficult where the ground is uneven or where the ground contains slopes.
Problems can occur with the placement of these leaching chambers if the trench in which the chambers are to be placed is not perfectly straight. In an attempt to address this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,778 discloses a leaching chamber, whose position within the trench can be adjusted horizontally. Variances in the position of these chambers in the trench are achieved by forming at least one end of each chamber into a shape which contains an angled terminus fixed at an angle greater than 90 degrees with respect to the chamber""s longitudinal axis. This structure allows adjustment of the position of each chamber in relation to adjacent chambers up to about 9 degrees of angle. However, because of the structure of the terminus of these chambers, adjustments to the position of any series of chambers can only occur in one direction. In order to angle a chamber of this type in the opposite direction within the trench requires the manufacture of a second type of chamber with its terminus angled in a direction opposite from that of the other chambers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an effluent distribution system which is adaptable for use within a trench which may not be perfectly straight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an effluent distribution system for use in a trench, whereby the individual components thereof can be angled in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction in relation to each other as desired or, they can be placed in a straight line within the trench.
It is a still further object of the invention to disclose an effluent distribution system utilizing leaching chambers, where the piping for the effluent can be located either within the chambers or on top of the chambers.
It is a still further object of the invention to disclose an effluent distribution system utilizing leaching chambers, wherein the effluent piping used for distribution of the effluent within the leaching chambers contains spray heads which assist in the efficient distribution of the effluent within the chambers.
It is a still further object of the invention to disclose an effluent distribution system utilizing leaching chambers, wherein each chamber contains a specialized connected at each end to assist in attachment of one chamber to the next chamber and which connector also permits axial movement of one chamber in relation to a second chamber.
It is a still further object of the invention to disclose an effluent distribution system utilizing a series of chamber units, wherein each chamber unit includes a support chamber and a separate detachable lid for that chamber.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the effluent distribution system disclosed by the present invention.
The present invention discloses an effluent distribution system comprising a series of effluent distribution chamber units, wherein each chamber unit includes a chamber comprising a pair of side walls, a plurality of support ribs to support the side walls, and a first and second end, wherein a pair of curved end sections are secured to at least one end of the chamber; a separate cover or lid, which is securable to the chamber to cover the chamber; and an effluent flow system secured to the cover; wherein the pair of curved end sections are capable of rotatingly sliding within a second end of a second chamber unit to permit the position of the second chamber unit to be adjusted horizontally in relation to the position of the first chamber unit.
The present invention further includes a spraying system for distributing effluent within the chamber unit comprising a plurality of spray heads secured to pipes within the effluent flow system.
The invention further comprises a first connector section secured at the top of the first end of the chamber unit and a second connector section secured to the second end of a second chamber unit, wherein the first connector section of the first chamber when secured to the second connector section of the second chamber permits the position of the first chamber unit to be adjusted horizontally in relation to the position of the second chamber unit at least about +6 to about xe2x88x926 degrees.
The present invention further includes a one-piece chamber unit comprising a leaching chamber, wherein the chamber includes a pair of side walls, a first and second end, a pair of curved end sections secured to the first end of the chamber, a cover formed as an integral component of the chamber and an effluent flow system secured to the cover, either below or above the cover, wherein the pair of curved end sections are capable of sliding within a second end of a second chamber unit to permit the position of the second chamber within a trench to be adjusted horizontally in relation to the position of the first chamber unit.
The invention further includes the use of a treatment media within the chamber units.